


Happy Birthday Song

by opal__eyes



Category: Everyman HYBRID, EverymanHYBRID, MLAndersen0
Genre: Gen, idk what this is just take it please, might write a sequel or something later on woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal__eyes/pseuds/opal__eyes
Summary: a request done for someone in my slenderverse discord server. "Basically, After GOODBYE, Patrick met with Habit-"
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday Song

Patrick was torn. He felt partly numb, and partly filled with rage. The fact that he was too busy hiding, like  _ a coward _ , that HABIT decided to go behind his back and… and do that. Patrick couldn't even think about it, much less let Micheal find out about it. His other half was currently sleeping soundly, tucked into his little corner of their shared mind, just as he had been for the past week. Patrick had returned to take the reigns after Shaun’s and Micheal’s argument, soothing the mind and body, while also taking it to tend to his own business.

”What a huge fucking mistake that had been”, Patrick mentally scolded himself, arms crossed as he waited by lamplight in the middle of the dark woods. Although Patrick hadn’t really loved Shaun, he still felt a pang of guilt for his death, and he can’t even to begin to imagine the damage that it’ll do to Micheal’s already fragile psyche. 

So, in order to get answers, and maybe even some retribution, Patrick currently waits in the woods near the house where HABIT and Vinny were currently staying. He was shivering, freezing his ass off out here as he waited for that damn demon to show up. He could sense him, and Patrick was sure HABIT could sense him as well. He was sick of waiting and his patience was stretching thin. He just might to try and gut that bastard before he even got the chance to speak.

“PATRICK! HEY BROTHER, HOWS IT HANGING?” A voice unceremoniously pulled him out of his thoughts, and a sneer was pulled over his lips. HABIT had finally arrived. Still wearing those raggedy, bloodied clothes, compared to Patrick’s crisp and clean white button down and blazer, he seemed rather comical. “Habit. I’d say its a pleasure but, it really isn’t.” Patrick seethed, the anger flowing back into him after it had escaped as the cold seeped into his bones. The freezing weather had temporarily dulled his mind, but now the rage was back in full force, staring down at the short body that the demon currently inhabited. 

“AW, C’MON MAN. DON’T BE SUCH A DEBBIE DOWNER. IS THE COLD GETTING TO YOUR SKINNY ASS? MAYBE YOU SHOULD’VE WORN A FUR COAT TO MATCH YOUR PRISSY ATTITUDE.” Habit smiled, bloodied teeth dripping with sarcasm. “You already know why im here, you fucking bastard. I know what you did.” Patrick clenched his fists and stared down into Habit’s still smiling face. His anger was beginning to wake Micheal, he could feel his consciousness shifting, surfacing from its long sleep. 

_ “Calm down Patrick, don’t do anything stupid.”  _

“WHAT ARE YA TALKING ABOUT, PATTY? YOU MEAN THAT WAITRESS BACK AT THE STARLIGHT DINER? WELL, SHE WAS JUST TOO EASY NOT TO...OH. WAIT. YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT SHAUN, AREN’T YOU!” 

Habit laughed, his body shaking as he dramatically draped his arm around Patrick’s shoulder. He visibly froze up, and stepped back, not wanting to sucker punch the demon on impulse. “Don’t fucking touch me, HABIT. I don’t have the patience for your shit today. You really fucked up. I HAD a plan, and you just had to go ruin it for me.” Patrick said in a rough tone, fixing his blazer to absentmindedly to seem disinterested, when really he was ready to wring that fucker’s neck. “WHAT PLAN? THE SAME PLAN THAT GETS YOU KILLED OVER AND OVER AGAIN? OPERATION: MEAT SHEILD #2000 AND FUCK ALL? C’MON PATRICK, YOU KNOW THAT SHIT NEVER WORKS. I PRETTY MUCH DID YOU A FAVOR, THAT SHAUN KID WAS REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES ANYWAY.” 

Patrick bristled at Habit’s words. Yes he had a plan, and it WAS different from the previous ones. He had learned well enough that the “operation: meat shield”, as habit called it, only worked for a little while per iteration. Patrick WAS going to find the clock hands, and he needed Shaun’s help to do it. Well, not really, he just needed Shaun to be there for Micheal, and with Shaun out of the picture, Micheal will just want to lay down and die. Loneliness is a fatal thing for mortals, he supposed. Although, he didn’t know if Micheal still counted as mortal, even though he acted as if he still was. He was getting off track though, he still had to deal with the situation at hand. 

Patrick felt the urge to shove habit, but he knew that would end well for the body. That little bastard just pissed him off to no end. “Don’t pretend to know what my plan was. I NEEDED Shaun you little shit. Now what the hell am I to do now? Just lay down and take it, huh? It’s all fucked, thanks to you.” Habit laughed again at the taller man. “WHAT, ARE YOU STILL AFRAID OF THAT OLE STICK IN THE MUD? WELL, I GUESS YOU SHOULD BE, CONSIDERING HE KILLS YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME IN THIS GOD AWFUL ROUTINE.” “You're scared of him too, Habit, i know that. Why else would you still be here. You can’t escape him either.” Patrick retorted, irritation flaring up at habit’s comment. 

At that, Habit stopped smiling and looked up to stare into Patrick’s eyes with startling seriousness. “DON’T EVER,  **EVER** TRY TO ASSUME ANYTHING ABOUT ME. I KNOW MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE. WHO SAYS IM NOT JUST HERE FOR THE FUN OF THE RIDE?” Habit cracked a toothy grin at that, before turning his back to Patrick. “ANYWAY, THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME, RIGHT? ITS ABOUT SHAUN. SORRY BROTHER, BUT THERES NOTHING I CAN DO. POOR LITTLE SHAUNS ALREADY DEAD, CHOPPED INTO ITSY BITSY PIECES BY GOOD OLD REX. I GUESS I JUST COULDN’T CONTROL MYSELF, HUH?” Habit turned around to face Patrick again. 

“Well, what do you expect me to do now, Habit?? Im fucking stuck, and god knows only if Micheal knows where the clock hands are, even with Shaun. We’re both fucked now, and we’re both gonna have to start over from the beginning again.” Patrick held his hands up in an accusing gesture, before poking habit’s chest with a finger. “You got us into this corner, now get us out. I know you have the north star symbol. Give it to me. I want to at least try to salvage this situation.”

“WOAH, SLOW DOWN THERE MAN. WHO SAID WERE  **BOTH** STUCK? THIS IS ALL YOUR PROBLEM BRO. AND YEA, JUST BECAUSE I HAVE THE NORTH STAR DOESN’T MEAN I’M WILLING TO GIVE IT TO YA. IF  _ ANYTHING, _ IT COMES AT A PRICE.” Habit basically hissed the last part, unnerving grin staring up into Patrick’s cold eyes.

Patrick psychically growled, and Micheal shifted inside their mind again, his subconscious beginning to become affected by the swelling anger in Patricks. “Micheal’s going to wake up soon, I can’t keep doing this for much longer…” Patrick thought angrily, pissed at the fact that practically nothing had come from the conversation with habit so far. “Listen, habit. I know you like your games, so why don’t we play one?” Patrick decided to change his approach, trading out anger for bartering. “The game is.. You hide a copy of the north star, and if i find it, you’ll give it to me. In return, if i find the clock hands, ill lend some of the protection to you.” 

Habit guffawed, slapping his knee with one gloved hand. Patrick just stared at him, confusing and surprise written on his features. “WOW, YOU MUST REALLY BE DESPERATE HUH? NO WAY IN HELL IM LETTING THE NORTH STAR OUT OF MY SIGHT. AND MAYBE,  _ MAYBE  _ I WOULD HAVE LET YOU HAVE IT, BUT NOW IM JUST INTERESTED TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO WITHOUT IT. ENTERTAIN ME, RABBIT, AND MAYBE ILL LEND AN OH SO GRACIOUS HELPING HAND.” 

Ok, Patrick was done. His patience was gone, and he can feel the discomfort of micheal’s mind starting to fight with his own. “Fuck you, habit.”, was the only thing he could manage to spit out. He really was stuck between a rock and a hard place with this one. Maybe.. Maybe its time to give up on this round, he considers. 

Patrick turns to leave the woods, when Habit calls him, leading him to turn around to hear the demon’s last words. 

“IM SORRY BROTHER, I REALLY AM. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE NEXT TIME WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER OUT?”

**Author's Note:**

> wrow that was shit huh. follow me on tumblr @weild and talk to me about slenderverse please. <333


End file.
